onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikaruga
NOTE: This character is property of Black Nyx Suzume, known as Black Wings Suzume, is a member of the Straw Hat Pirates that comes from Skypiea, and a young brilliant inventor when it comes to Dials. She is a Shandian, but she is Pagaya's adopted daughter, Conis's step-sister and the owner of the sky cat Nekoht. Her dream is to explore the Grand Line, see the world with her own eyes, and to write a book about her adventures together with the Straw Hat Pirates. Appearance Suzume is young, has long silver hair, dark red eyes and a fairly tall, thin, pale build. She most often has her hair pulled back by using a red ribbon given to her by her step-sister Conis. She has a horizontal line of three cross-shaped tattoo on her forehead. Like all of the Shandians, she has two little wings in upward direction on her back, but the difference is that the color of the feathers is dark gray. Suzume's outfit consists of a gray turtle neck tunic with red lining (revealing her waist and bellybutton), gray shorts, black boots, and a thick black belt with four small pouches attached at the right side and her jet skis tied at the left side. Suzume's measurements are as follows: *Weight: 48 kg = 105 lbs. *Height: 137 cm (4' 5”) *Measurements (B-W-H): 86-55-83 cm Personality Aggressive and decisive, Susume is a pragmatic person who appears cold and harsh. However, she has a generally kind heart and has shown that she genuinely cares for those important to her, especially to the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates and she's willing to risk her life for her allies. She firmly believes that Luffy is destined to become the the next Pirate King, and believes her duty as one of his crew is make it happen. During in her idle times or while she's trying to think of something, she is always seen playing her ocarina at the ship's crow nest. Abilities and Powers Suzume is unusually very strong physically, something that most people do not suspect from her appearance. Suzume uses a pair of swords as her weapon of choice, and she was seen carrying a small flash shield on her right arm. She is very good at playing an ocarina as well as can ride proficiently on a Jet Board or with a pair of Jet Skis. She use the Jet Board mostly for travelling but she switch to her Jet Skis when in battle, as well as using them to pack powerful kicks. She is also quite acrobatic. Haki Suzume was born with the ability of using Haki (but in the sky islands, it's known as "Mantra"), and she can use the following types of Haki: *'Kenbunshoku Haki' is an ability that gave her a very strong sixth sense of the world around her. She can sense when people die as well as the feelings of others, and can predict what her enemies are planning before they do it, and can act accordingly. *'Busōshoku Haki' is another form of Haki that allows her to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves, enhances the power of any attack, and also allows the user to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, striking the user's human body beneath whatever protection the Fruit may provide. She use this ability to make her attacks more effective (unknowingly). Weapon Dual Swords Suzume wields two swords. *'Demon Dance (Akuma no Dansu)' Dials *'Jet Board' - Jet Board is a type of Waver used to travel the Sea Clouds on foot. It looks like a thin tower shields mixed with snowboards. The main source of propulsion are two Jet Dials. *'Kairoseki Jet Skis' - Jet Skis are a type of Waver used to travel the Sea Clouds on foot. They look like a pair of ice skates. Their main source of power are Breath Dials, and she also equipped her skates with Kairoseki so she could go against Devil Fruit users. *'Flash Shield' - A small shield with a Flash Dial installed in the center, she use it for blinding her opponents. *'Vision Dial' - She use it for capturing images and playing them back. The Vision Dial is comparable to a modern-day camera. It is useful for scouting and recording evidence. Relationships Crew Family Friends Enemies History The Cursed Wings Early Life Skypeia Saga Meeting the Straw Hat Crew CP9 Saga Davy Back Fight Water 7: A Breaking Ship, a Breaking Crew Rescuing a Nakama from Enies Lobby Aftermath of Enies Lobby Whitebeard War Saga Adventure on Ghost Island An Incident at Sabaody Archipelago and Destruction of the Straw Hat Crew Straw Hat Separation Adventure: Jipushi-Kyokuba After three days and three nights flying, Suzume have landed on a small island in Grand Line called Jipushi-Kyokuba, the home of the famous circus troupe in Grand Line: Cirque de la Mers Sept. She was found lying next to the home tent by the Ring Mistress of the group and the "Madamme" of the island, Esmeralda, and she took her in. Trivia *Her name, Suzume (スズメ) means Sparrow in Japanese. *The animal that most resembles Suzune is an owl, she is represented by the color black, gray and red, and she smells of paper. *She has low tolerance for alcohol, this was first seen at the celebration after defeating Enel. She took a zip of beer and she started dancing and singing non-stop. But after the Enies Lobby incident, she slowly learned to control this habit. *Suzume's favorite food is Toro (fatty tuna belly) Nigiri, sushis and other shellfish and seafood cuisines. She also enjoys drinking green tea after meal. Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:Shandians Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates